


Sick Day

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in February 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

After a crazy weekend of networking and partying, McKenna and Josh were spent - emotionally, mentally, and physically. Josh took it a little harder. Something was off.  His walk was a little heavier and slower; the ever-present exuberance was not there. He tried to disguise his nagging cough during the Golden Globes, but after he returned from a venture with his friends, it was apparent. He needed to go to the doctor.

McKenna suggested it as soon as he laid in bed with her. He grunted and rolled over.

“Fine, be stubborn,” she replied, rolling out of bed. McKenna grabbed two pillows and headed towards the spare room. Josh sat up in shock; his mouth agape. He was amazed she would not keep him company. Pursing her lips, McKenna sassed, “I’m not sleeping here until you get that checked out. That cough is gross.”  
  
The next day, Josh came back from a highly photographed outing to the pharmacy. He made sure to present McKenna his booty - a box of Vicks’, cough drops, and a bottle of syrup.  
  
“That doesn’t count, my love,” McKenna answered.  She smiled as Josh gulped down a dosage of medicine. He looked so tired, but she knew how stubborn he could be. Josh’s pout didn’t sway her.

“I have shit to do, Kenna. I don’t feel like it.”  
  
“Ok, that’s fine, but you can’t get others sick. They can’t afford that. Definitely not me!”  McKenna rubbed Josh’s back, hoping to loosen up any phlegm. When Josh groaned after another round of painful coughs, McKenna started to soften up. “Aww, baby. Go change and lie down.  I’ll make you some soup.”  
  
With a defeated shrug, Josh walked into his bedroom, throwing his “Runner Up” cap on the floor, then shedding the layers of his oversized sweater and t-shirt. Still a youngin’, she thought.   
  
McKenna scurried through the kitchen - boiling water. chopping vegetables, and finding noodles.  After about 10 minutes, Josh’s lunch was ready. She quietly made her way to the bedroom, finding her sweet boyfriend on his side, with the covers wrapping him.   
  
"Josh."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Eat a little, ok?"  
  
Josh sat up and took the large bowl of hot liquid. He poked out his lips as they touched the spoon. McKenna started to rub his bare shoulders and scratch his back, trying to bring extra relief.  He sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"You’re welcome. If things don’t get better, I would like you to visit the doctor." McKenna commented, motherly in tone. Josh nodded as he continued to eat his soup.    
  
"I won’t need to."  
  
McKenna kissed his jaw and smirked. Even when under the weather, he never relinquished his determination.  
  
"Alrighty, baby, whatever you say."   
  
She knew he would.


End file.
